The Ice Queen
by LadieTAG
Summary: What if Tom cheated on Daria with Jane? Here is a look into what might have happened.


The Ice Queen

Jane looked at the address on the cabin, then back down on the paper that shook in her hand. Her vision blurred as she thought back to the last time she and Daria spoke. _Jane, you've been quiet all morning - what's going on? **I kissed your boyfriend. I kissed Tom. He had come over** ..._ Before Jane could finish, Daria had turned around and was walking away. _I should have waited until after school, but it was killing me inside. Quinn and Helen wouldn't even let me in the house to try to apologize_. Jane began to replay the last four months of her life. _Daria moved to other side of our classes and changed lockers. I don't think I heard her say more than five words outside of answering teacher's questions. Tom told me that she just tied a break-up letter to his newspaper. He and I didn't even make it two damn weeks. Way to go Lane. I thought that going to Ashfield would have given all of us time to heal. Boy was I wrong._ Jane wiped the tears that had started to fall off her cheek. _I was about to walk into Lawndale High when Quinn came up and slapped me. Daria moved and it's your entire fucking fault bitch. You just had to betray her - you were her first true friend! We might not have always gotten along, but not even I would have stooped so damn low. **What do you mean she moved? She's not eighteen yet**._ Quinn and the rest of the Fashion Club looked at Jane in disgust and continued on their way.

Jane tried to ask Jodie or even Brittany if they knew what happened. They couldn't answer any of her questions. It took Trent accidentally running into Mr. Morgendoffer to find out what was going on. _Hey Janey, I saw Daria's dad. I guess he didn't remember exactly who I was cause when I asked him where Daria was, he told me. She had gone to a writer's camp sponsored by a college in Montana while you at Ashfield. Daria must have really liked it. She called them saying that she wanted to use some money she had been saving to buy cabin up there, but needed them to sign for it. I asked for the address in case you wanted to write to her or something._ Jane grabbed the piece of paper out of her brother's hand and ran upstairs to look up the address on Mapquest. She threw some of her clothes and what money she had in a tiny bag, and then begged Trent for his car keys.

Now, three and a half days later, she was there. It was a well-kept tiny cabin right off the main road that led to Montana State University. Jane saw a small but well-built pick-up truck in the driveway. Steeling her nerves and shaking off the exhaustion, Jane exited the car and made her way to the front door. After a couple of knocks, Jane gave up getting an answer. She turned to leave, when she heard the door creak open. Daria stepped out and the two stood in silence. Gone were Daria's skirt and jacket - a pair of jeans and a MSU sweatshirt had replaced them. A couple of tense minutes later, Daria invited Jane in. Daria didn't dispense with any pleasantries; all she did was ask one question.

"How did you get my address?" Daria's monotone voice was low and seething with rage.

Jane told her the story about Trent and Jake and how she had come here to ask for forgiveness. Daria's lips pressed against each other and she nodded. Jane tried to figure out what was going on Daria's head. Daria's face remained emotionless and she remained silent for a few minutes longer.

"There is leftover pizza in the refrigerator and the bathroom is down the hallway to the left. You can sleep on the couch. I have to be up to go to work by 8, I expect you gone by then." Daria went to leave the living room when Jane stood in front of her.

"I really am sorry that I hurt you, please forgive me. I had no clue when we were standing in my driveway that it was going to happen, but it did. In that moment I thought I wanted it, but I was wrong. Please, please forgive me." Jane pleaded.

Daria shook her head "Forgiveness would require me to have a heart - that died four months ago."

"If you want me to leave, I will. I didn't come here to hurt you."

"I do want you to leave- but quite frankly you look like shit. Even though I never want to see you again, I would be afraid if you drove out of here right now, you would probably get in a wreck. Do us both a favor, when you leave forget this address ever existed." Daria left the room and closed the door to her bedroom, leaving Jane crying in the living room. Around two in the morning, Daria heard the door open and close. It was around five that Daria saw a pair of headlights turn on and leave.

Jane felt as though the world had pressed all of its weight against her chest. She had hoped that her coming here would have fixed a little of the damage, but the damage was unrepairable the moment her and Tom's lips met. Jane took a moment to look around the living room. The room was scarcely decorated, with the only picture being a small photo of her family when she was younger - before Lawndale. Jane felt uncomfortable being in the house. She knew she wasn't wanted here and was a little surprised that Daria even offered her the couch to sleep on. Jane weighed her options. She was too tired to drive and she didn't know where the closest hotel. At first, she was going to sleep in Trent's car - but nature called. She came out of Daria's restroom and laid down on the couch for a listless sleep. Around two, Jane realized that true sleep would be impossible. Jane walked out of the house and headed for the car. She fell back asleep, woke up around five, started the car, and drove away.

 **Twenty-Five Years Later**

Jane was busy working on her some pieces for her next exhibit. She was about to run out of supplies when Trent arrived. The two drove towards the crafts store when a poster in the local bookstore's window caused them to slam on the brakes.

 **The Ice Queen - the latest novel by America's Hottest Horror Writer, Daria Morgendorffer - On Sale NOW!**

Jane asked Trent to park. Knowing about his hatred of bookstores, she went inside. On a nearly empty display, Jane grabbed one of the books. She began to read one of the reviews and froze. "The Ice Queen" brings out a new level of terror from the pen of Ms. Morgendorffer. This is the ultimate tale of a teen lover's revenge amped up to a nuclear level. Melody makes Carrie look like Punky Brewster. It makes the reader actually feel sorry for the cheaters. Five Stars and a Chainsaw! Jane made her way to the register and pulled out her money.

The cashier rang it up with a wide smile on her face. "She's coming next month for a book signing. We can't wait." The cashier then pointed to the large poster hanging from the ceiling.

Jane nodded politely before looking at the cashier. "I thank you for letting me know, but I don't think it would be a good idea for me to come."

The cashier tilted her head. "Why? Ms. Morgendorffer has come several times and has been nothing but cordial."

"Yeah, but you see - I'm the reason she wrote this book," Jane sighed and left the building.

End


End file.
